Lifetime Worth of Memories
by VGWrighte
Summary: Imzadi fic. Sappy romance story disguised as a story with an actual plot. Let's put it that way.
1. Restarting

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter One: Restarting

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

For those of you unfamiliar with the ranking system. It goes Ensign Lieutenant J.G. (Junior Grade) Lieutenant etc. So, a Junior Lieutenant is a J.G. Just wanted to be clear on that front.

Alternate Universe

- - - - -

After he left her, not coming back for her on Risa, she thought about him constantly. At first she was convinced he'd be back for her. But as time wore on; she began to realize he wasn't going to come and take her away to their perfect life. She didn't forgive him for a long time. Then her heart began to heal, she thought of him less, but she continually longed for him to return. She loved him and wanted him back, but didn't know what to say if he came back.

She waited almost four years before he contacted her. When she saw his face she didn't know whether to cry, scream, shut it off, ask where he'd been, why he'd left, or just say nothing. She decided to let him speak, her face betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"I never meant to hurt you," was all he said.

For a while neither of them said anything. They were both waiting for the other to speak. She wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear her response. When he knew she wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"I love you, Deanna. I . . . just . . . I don't know. I was so afraid of the future. I wasn't going to be Will 'The Thrill' Riker, bachelor-extraordinaire, anymore. As much as I was—am—in love with you, I didn't want that to end.

"So I thought I could leave without any repercussions. For a while I was fine. I didn't think of you; almost not at all. But a year passed and your memory crept back into my mind. Every woman I saw was you. The Lieutenant in the hall, the crewman on the Bridge: it was you. You appeared in my vision everywhere. When I woke up, you where there. When I went to sleep, you were there. When I was on duty, you were there.

"More and more I thought about you. Constantly you were in my mind.

"Then the dreams started. I dreamt of you. Every moment we had together, even some we didn't." He smiled slightly, but it faded as he continued. "When I would wake up alone, I'd cry because you weren't really there. I would want to sleep and never wake again.

"A sedative addiction and a year of counseling later: nothing was better. So I've spent the past six months trying to get myself to contact you. I need to tell you that I'm still in love with you. I always have been, since the moment I saw you, and I always will. I just thought you deserved to be more than a Junior Lieutenant's wife, but I can't live you without you anymore. I need you, Imzadi."

Deanna sat quietly, in tears from his heart-felt confession. He called her 'Imzadi.' She had wondered if he would. She couldn't bring herself to say it. "Will, all I wanted to be was a Junior Lieutenant's wife; as long as that J.G. was you. But after what happened, we can't just go back to what we were."

Will's face sunk. He felt as if his life had just ended, and he was determined to grow old holding onto a few, short, wonderful memories.

"But I **do** still love you, Imzadi," she said with a sympathetic smile.

Will's face lit up at the sound of the word. "Oh, Imzadi! I can be on Betazed in four days, and we can talk and . . . and . . . I love you. You're what's important to me now." He was giddy with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm getting shipped out tomorrow. I joined Starfleet."

"You joined Starfleet? That's great!" He had been so excited that day.

They met a month later and decided, on Deanna's behalf, to start slow. They departed from their formal dinner with a chaste kiss, and a hope renewed.

- - - - / - - - -


	2. Lovers Once Again

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Two: Lover's Once Again

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Over the next six months they met few times, but talked every other day or so. They finally became lovers once again. She was on the Van Buren and he was on the Potekim, and their ships were going to be at Deep Space Four for a concurrent eighteen hours.

They had planned for a nice dinner in her quarters, and a breakfast in his. Their plans changed when he stood to leave her for the night and go back to his bed to spend his night along.

"Good night, Deanna." Will gave her a big hug and kissed her sweet lips gently.

Deanna surprised herself when she put her hand behind his head and deepened their kiss. No words were needed when he kissed her back. She giggled when he swung her into his strong arms.

His hungry lips overtook every inch of skin he could reach. Her hands removed his shirt and trousers as fast as she could manage.

They made love and she fell asleep in his arms. Try as he did, he could not fall asleep. He held her tight and caressed her soft hair.

In the morning he made her breakfast. When it was time for him to leave, she clung to him fiercely and cried.

"I don't want you to go," she sobbed.

"I know, Imzadi. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here, with you, forever." He kissed her hair. "We both knew this would happen. Listen, I'll contact you tomorrow and we can plan our leave together."

Deanna nodded in his strong dependable arms. "Go, you have to be off," she sniffled, pulling herself from his embrace.

Will kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you, Imzadi," he sent shakily.

She placed her hand on the side of his face. "I love you, Imzadi," she answered strongly. She opened her mind and her feelings of love exploded into him.

He almost collapsed at the staggering intensity of it. She laughed as he tried to regain his composure.

"Goodbye, Will," she smiled through tears.

"Goodbye, Deanna." He kissed her again.

As he turned and left he felt sadness overwhelm him. As he was beaming back to the Potekim he heard her voice in his head. "Safe journey, Imzadi. Come back to me."

They met again two and a half months later on his week leave. She had a Psychology Conference on Earth that lasted three days, and she took an addition four days leave to be with him.

She was waiting at the Transporter arrival for him. When she found him she was immediately in his mind. "Imzadi!"

Will looked around for a second and dropped his bags and received her arms wide open. "Deanna! I've missed you so much!"

She silenced his lips with her own. "I'm so happy to be with you again." Silent tears rolled down her face as she laid it against his warm chest.

With a thumb he tilted her head back up. "What's wrong? Imzadi? Don't cry," he sent with a smile, wiping a few tears away.

She sniffled. "It's just that in a week you'll have to leave me again."

"Don't think of that now," he whispered, pushing some hair out of her face. "Think of us being together for a whole week."

They spent an amazing week together, on the beach and having candlelight dinners. He tried to keep her from crying on the last day, but she simply couldn't. He slowly kissed away the tears and made gentle love to her once more before he left her.

When he left her in the morning there were tears in both their eyes.

He contacted her an hour later. "I miss you already, my love."

They spoke a lot over the next four months. They met once, promising to get married as soon as they could.

- - - - / - - - -


	3. Enterprise

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Three: Enterprise

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Deanna vividly remembered the day he contacted her with the news that would change both their lives forever. She had activated the message to see his grinning face.

"Imzadi! I have wonderful news!" he exclaimed, hardly holding in his excitement.

"Well, 'hello' to you too, Imzadi," she let out with a laugh.

"I'm getting promoted! They're transferring me to the new Enterprise! Isn't that-" he stopped abruptly when he saw tears streaming down her face. He furrowed his brow. "What's wrong, Imzadi? Is everything okay?"

She smiled through her tears. "Everything's just perfect Imzadi. I was transferred to the Enterprise-D too. We can be together again."

Will's eyes expanded and his jaw dropped. "Enterprise? Truly, my love?"

Her dainty fingertips gently touched the screen. "It's true, Imzadi. We can finally be together again."

His fingertips met hers, and over the light years between them, it was almost as if they were touching.

They met again six weeks later on the Bridge of the Enterprise. He told her that they could ride out their shifts then they had a bed in his quarters to christen. She joked to him with a lascivious smile that she might not able to wait that long.

He was sitting on the Bridge when he felt her arrive. He turned to face the Turbo Lift as it opened to reveal his Imzadi. His beautiful Imzadi.

She circled the railing, walked in front of Will at an agonizingly close proximity. She walked by him and stood in front of Captain Picard; at the appropriate attention. "Counselor Troi, reported for duty."

Captain Picard stood, so Will stood with him. "Counselor, it is good to have you aboard. This is Commander William Riker, my First Officer. Counselor Deanna Troi."

Will smiled at Deanna. He sent her images of them making love and he watched her blush slightly.

"Be good, Imzadi," she scolded softly. "We've already met, Sir."

"Really?" Picard shifted his gaze, realizing from the looks on their faces, that there was something more between these two officers.

"Yes, Sir," Will nodded. His lustful eyes locked Deanna's calm, professional eyes. He sent a few more explicit images to her. "Actually, we're engaged to be married."

The looked on Picard's face had been priceless. They spent the rest of their shift filling Captain Picard in--as much as they cared to recall for him--about their engagement. They also spoke through their bond.

When they spoke of the past, Will made Deanna blush.

When they spoke of the present, Will made Deanna blush.

When they spoke of the future, Will made Deanna blush.

When their shift was over, they took the Turbo Lift down together. The doors to the lift closed and they were alone.

Will pushed Deanna up against the wall and covered her lips with his. Deanna pushed him back long enough to gasp their destination for the Turbo Lift to begin moving.

"Imzadi!" his voice strongly entered her mind.

"Imzadi!" her soul screamed in reply.

A short eternity later, she replaced her lips on his with her finger. "Wait, my love. Wait until we are truly alone." She pushed him back and adjusted her uniform. They managed to calmly walk to his quarters, but once they reached them and the door sealed a torrent of passion was unleashed between them.

Will carried her into the bedroom; theirs now. He set her on her feet and began to relieve her of her uniform; as she did the same to him. He pulled her nude body flush against his. "I've missed you so much, Deanna."

She kissed him, once. "Imzadi."

After they 'christened' their quarters, Will held her tightly: afraid of what would happen if he let go. He dreamt of her-as he so often did-that night as well. It was so real he couldn't tell what was real and what was the dream.

He awoke with a smile, but the smile fled when he realized he was alone. Terrified that what happened the previous night was a dream, he reached out with his mind.

The bathroom door slid open and she was an angel bathed in glorious light, illuminating her soft skin. Her long dark hair drip-dried on her shoulders. She held a white, standard issue towel to her breast. She smiled a heavenly smile. "Good morning, Imzadi."

Will pulled the blankets back and got out of bed. He advanced on Deanna, feeling drawn to her. With eyes slightly glazed over, he pulled her into his arms. "Morning," he mumbled as his mouth connected with the bare flesh at her collar bone in a warm, wet kiss.

Deanna stifled a laugh and pushed his shoulders back; freeing her skin from his warm, sensuous lips. "Not now, love." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "We both need to be on the Bridge at zero-nine-hundred."

With a frown, he released her and stepped by her to take a shower. "You're lucky you're so damned irresistible, because you are absolutely no fun."

She laughed. "Go get that cute butt of your in that sonic shower," she said with false authority.

He smiled and raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Yes, Ma'am."

When he turned around she gently slapped his rear.

Will turned back to her and pulled her back into his embrace. "That, Counselor, is harassment. You could get in a lot of trouble for that sort of behavior. But, perhaps, I could let it slide in exchange for something." He flashed his famous Riker grin.

"What did you have in mind, Sir?" she asked coyly.

He whispered in her ear and she gasped, hitting his chest with her fists; quite gently of course.

"That, Commander, is completely unacceptable to ask of a subordinate," she challenged.

"What about asking my fiancé?"

Deanna smiled. "That could be arranged, but only if you don't make us late."

"Learn to have a little fun, Deanna." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom. "We've got plenty of time, Imzadi."

- - - - / - - - -


	4. A Little Too Close

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Four: A Little Too Close

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Spending so much time with their bond made it grow stronger. It grew stronger, and the stronger it grew the closer they got. It came to a point that no matter where they were, nor how far apart, they could sense each other's emotions. At points of intense emotion, they both felt it strongly.

The intensity of their bond began to cause problems and Deanna eventually brought it to Will.

He could feel her uncertainty and nervousness. He walked into their quarters and confronted her. "Deanna, I've been feeling you all day; you're restless. What's wrong?"

"Will, we need to talk."

Her tone scared him. A thousand questions stormed his mind. 'What's going on?' 'Is something wrong?' 'Did I do something?' . . . 'Is she ending this?'

Deanna felt his mind, heard his thoughts, saw his fear. She smiled knowingly, and lovingly brushed her fingers against the hairline above his temple. "No, no, no," she whispered and kissed his lips softly. "It's nothing like that, Imzadi." When he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, she kissed him again. "But we do have a problem."

He leaned back slightly to meet her gaze. "What sort of problem?"

She clasped her hands behind his neck. "Today you were thinking about, and I was with a patient. I can't be blushing when I'm patients." She drew the back of her hand down the side of his face. "And you can't be blushing around the Captain."

He nodded. "You're right but . . ." he smiled an almost childish grin. "I don't know if I can simply stop thinking about you."

She laughed. "No, Imzadi, I don't think you could. So, I'm going to teach you some more complex shields."

Will frowned. "Shields?" Will looking into her mind and into her soul. "Don't worry, Imzadi. I won't hide from you. My mind will always be open to you. I love you."

Deanna taught him a few more complex mental shields than she had taught him before. She could tell he used them. He always came back. His mind was never very far from hers. She was amazed by his control. It was almost as if his mind was in the next room, but she could open the door whenever she needed.

Her mother said 'Imzadi bonds did wonders for telepathy.' Will just smiled and complemented his teacher- his 'irresistibly incredible' teacher.

- - - - / - - - -


	5. Tieing the Knot

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Five: Tying The Knot

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Will and Deanna worked well on the Enterprise. They made many friends and settled in well. Will was one of the greatest first officers Deanna had ever seen; not just because they were sleeping together; but because he was good at his job. Deanna was an excellent councilor and many people loved her.

About a year after they settled in on the Enterprise they finally had their wedding. They planned a Terran ceremony on the Enterprise then a traditional Betazoid ceremony on Betazed.

Deanna's mother joined them on the Enterprise and was more than ecstatic, while Deanna felt strangely nervous.

"Why do I feel so nervous?" she asked her mother. Deanna looked at herself in the mirror of the vanity she was sitting at. She could almost see the apprehension in her face.

"Because it's a big step, Not-So-Little One," Lwaxana answered, walking back into the room and standing behind her daughter.

Deanna's ebony eyes met Lwaxana's in the mirror. "But nothing's really changing. We already live together, and we already know each other as well as a couple could."

"Then why are you doing this in the first place?" the older Betazoid asked, the purpose of her question in her voice.

Deanna smiled blissfully to herself. "So we can be married."

"Exactly, Deanna. There's a difference and you can feel it. You're nervous because you can sense the change. Your Grandmother told me something on my wedding day that she said her mother told her and so on. She said 'You've found a great man, Lwaxana. He loves you, and you'll have a wonderful life with him. Don't be nervous; because _you_ love him, and you trust him.'

"So, Deanna. _You_ found a great man. Williams loves you more than I've ever seen anyone love anyone else. You're going to live a wonderful life. You love him; don't be nervous. Trust in yourself and be happy this day."

Deanna clasped her mother's hand over her shoulder. "Thank you, Mother."

Lwaxana smiled reminiscently with tears in her eyes.

Deanna stood and hugged her mother. "I wish Daddy was here too."

Lwaxana and Beverly turned Deanna into the most beautiful bride. When she walked up the isle in the holographic gothic-style church: Will forgot how to breathe. Captain Picard performed the ceremony and Lwaxana cried. Repeatedly.

The ceremony ended and they all went to Ten Forward for the reception. Will and Deanna danced the night away.

"We did it, Imzadi. We're married," Deanna said with a heavenly lilt in her voice.

"You are so beautiful. Now I've tied you down and no one else can even look at you," Will said his voice far away in the perfect world of just the two of them.

A week later and all Captain Picard knew was that he was on Betazed, nude, and surrounded by other naked people. He stood _very_ uncomfortably between Data and Admiral Jason Chambers, whom he was surprised to see there.

"Calm down, Captain," Admiral Chambers whispered during the ceremony. "It's a lot easier the second time."

Jean-Luc turned slightly. "_Second_ time, Admiral?"

Chambered nodded. "My wife is Ian Troi's sister. I've done this before; but, of course, I was a lot younger then." He chuckled. "A _lot_ younger."

Afterwards, Will approached his shipmates; "Captain, Worf, Geordi, Data, thanks for being here. It meant a lot to both Deanna and I that you were able to attend."

"Crewmates are family, Number One. And you never let your family down, no matter how uncomfortable you feel. Congratulations, Will." Jean-Luc shook Will's hand.

Deanna stood next to her mother. "Thank you for not embarrassing Captain Picard, Mother."

Lwaxana laughed aloud. "He was between your Uncle Jason and that Mr. Data, there was no way I could have embarrassed him further."

Deanna shrugged. "I'm sure you could've managed, Mother.

Lwaxana cocked her head to think.

Deanna caught some residual waves of her mother's thought. "Oh, please, Mother. I did not need that image." Deanna walked away while her mother laughed.

Will and Deanna retired to their hotel suite. Their bond was even stronger now. He heard Deanna's stray thoughts and she heard his almost as if they were her own. All Will could realize was that they were finally married. Deanna was finally his. He had made the best decision of his life.

He couldn't wait to start a family.

- - - - / - - - -


	6. A Family

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Six: Family

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

They wasted no time starting a family of their own. Will nearly bounced off the wall when Beverly told them that Deanna was pregnant.

Deanna sat serenely while Beverly relayed information and Will couldn't stand still. He repeated almost everything Beverly said. 'Ten months? Ten months!'

"Will, Will. Calm down, Love. Calm down." She found Will hand and brought it to rest on the topside of her thigh. "Just listen and be calm."

Each and everyday of the pregnancy Will calmed down a little bit. Every little feeling or queasiness Deanna felt he had a minor heart attack.

On the day of the birth he was surprisingly calm. He held her hand through every contraction and meditated with her; helping her focus. "Yes, Imzadi," he said. "Our baby is coming." He smiled serenely. "Our beautiful baby; and I couldn't be happier." He didn't sound very excited, but he was bubbling over with joy.

When their baby girl entered the world screaming Will kissed Deanna's forehead. "We've planned this day for years. Now it's here, and everything's perfect. Thank you, Imzadi."

Will held his new daughter while Deanna rested. He looked into her little blue eyes and told her how she was going to have the best life. He told her how she as going to be as beautiful and as smart as her mother, and as adventurous as her daddy.

The baby just dozed to the sound of his lulling voice.

Two days later Lwaxana arrived. "What a beautiful baby, Darling!" Lwaxana exclaimed, stealing the baby from Will's arms as she walked off the transporter pad. "What's her name?"

"Kalila, Mother," Deanna leaned against Will. He wrapped his arm around her and watched Lwaxana play foolishly with their baby.

"Ah, 'beloved'," she whispered. "Lovely choice, Deanna." Lwaxana smiled and looked into her granddaughter's eyes. Will knew she was looking into her mind. After a moment she smiled. "It's always said 'children of Imzadi bonds are strong telepaths.' Now I've seen the proof. A Daughter of the Fifth House indeed."

Kalila was their first child, and they had another on the Enterprise three years later. Kali loved her Little Brother. With his wonderful family, Will was looking past the stars to the beyond. To the future. To the best future for his family.

He found it.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" three and a half-year old Kali asked Will.

"Well, Sweetheart. Starfleet decided to promote me and give me a ship. Daddy gets to be the Captain of his own ship."

"You get to be a Captain? Like Uncle Jean?" she asked; her eyes wide.

Will kissed her forehead. "That's right, Kali. We're going to live on another ship now: The Endeavor; Enterprise's sister ship."

"Am I going to see my friends?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. You can contact them whenever you want. But you can make new friends too."

Kali looked down at her hands. "Is Mommy coming with us?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Sweetie! Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause Tally's Mommy got promoted and she stayed with her Daddy. Her Mommy when away and now she doesn't see her. Almost never!"

Will kissed his daughter. "Well, Mommy's coming with us. So is Little Brother."

Will and his little family moved to the Endeavor-D. Four years later Deanna gave birth to a little boy, Aaron, and a little girl Canan, two years after that.

Over twelve wonderful years of marriage and four children, Will and Deanna were as in love as the day they were married. They always found time for themselves, no matter much they had to 'mislead' their children.

"Kali to Captain."

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Will asked, not looking up from the report he was reading.

"Dad, I'm with my friends!" the eleven-year-old spit-fire complained.

"And I'm on the Bridge, Sweetie. What do you want?"

"Can I stay at Tara's tonight?"

"Who's going to watch your siblings? Your mother and I have meetings until late tonight."

"But-"

"Kali," he warned. "Maybe tomorrow night."

She sighed angrily. "Fine!"

Will smiled. "I love you, Sweetie," he said in an over exaggerated tone.

"Love you to, Dad. Kali out," she grumbled.

Will smiled and looked back at his PADD, fully aware half of the Bridge crew was looking at him. He was Captain, he didn't care. It was his daughter who was embarrassed. Dad1; Kali0; at least, that was that day's score.

"You don't have meetings, do you, Sir?" First Officer Blake Hague asked.

"No, Blake. Deanna and I have planned and evening."

Blake laughed. "Good for you, Sir."

Will walked to Deanna's office later that evening. She was sitting on her desk in something black and lacey, holding two glasses of a nice dark wine. He stepped up to her, locking the door behind him. He put his hands on her waist. "I am so glad I married you." He leaned into kiss her.

Instead of kissing her, she took a sip of wine. "You _really_ are."

One Betazoid gestation period later, their fifth baby, a little girl, was born.

- - - - / - - - -


	7. Passing the Torch

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Seven: Passing the Torch

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Their children grew much quicker than they should have been allowed, but Will and Deanna learned to adjust. Kali was a big sister four times over and was getting the joke of things. When the baby was four months old Deanna got an urgent communiqué from Betazed.

Lwaxana was dying.

Will took his wife and his family off the Endeavor and took them to Betazed. They went to say good-bye to the great Matriarch of the Fifth House of Betazed.

"Mother," Deanna whispered at Lwaxana's bedside. Will waited outside with the children.

"My Little One has grown, and had little ones of her own. I've always been proud of you, Deanna. You've always been the Daughter of the Fifth House you thought you weren't."

Deanna wrapped her arms around her frail mother. Lwaxana had never seemed old or frail before, but she certainly did now. "Thank you, Mother."

"Grandma!" four little Rikers ran into the room. Will followed his children in, carrying the baby in his arms.

"Lwaxana." Will smiled and kissed his mother-in-law as the children piled around her on the large bed.

"Hello, Little Ones," Lwaxana touched each of her grandchildren that she could reach.

"I missed you so much, Grandma!" Canan exclaimed, hugging her grandma tight.

Deanna turned from her mother and walked into Will's embrace. She laid her head on his chest, next to the baby he was holding. Will held her tightly, feeling her tears: almost as if they were his own.

"It's not all bad, Deanna," Lwaxana said, still holding the hands of the two younger children. "Now _you_ lead the Fifth House and the planet—the galaxy—will look up to you."

Deanna left the safety of her husband's arms and joined her children on her mother's extensive bed. "Oh, Mother," she whispered. "I'm going to miss you so."

Lwaxana let go of her grandson's hand to touch her daughter's face. "I know, Little One. And I you."

Deanna leaned into her mother's touch. She wasn't ready to be the Matriarch yet. She wasn't ready for her mother to leave.

"Believe in yourself," Lwaxana said.

She died two days later.

The Rikers stayed in a hotel and out of the Fifth House Manor. When the funeral was over they went home to the Endeavor. Deanna was quiet for a very long week. She was distant, void, away from her family.

One night Will sat Deanna down on their bed and knelt in front of her. "Your mother died," he said. "But that doesn't mean you should stop living too."

"Imzadi," she sobbed, falling into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He smiled and kissed her hair. "Don't be sorry, Imzadi. Just be here."

- - - - / - - - -


	8. Betazed

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Eight: Betazed

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Will did well on the Endeavor. His ship because known through the Fleet. His family grew into a smart beautiful fourteen-year-old, an athletic eleven-year-old, a musical seven-year old, an eager five-year-old, and an adorable two-year-old.

One day, two years after her mother's death, Deanna was offered a promotion to Captain and head of the Psychology Division on the base on Betazed. In a joint offer, Will was offered the head of Security and Personnel at the base.

"You love your Starship, Will," Deanna countered Will's proposition that they all move to Betazed.

"But I love my wife, and this is an awesome opportunity Deanna. We can move into The Fifth House Manor and you can be a Captain and a proper Matriarch. Our children can go to a real school and be safe planet-side. I decided long ago that my family comes before my career."

"Will, you've never been one for the boring desk life."

He smiled. "I've got a baby girl, a teenage who's surrounded by new boys she's never met and everything in between. I won't be bored." Deana chuckled and he took her hand. "I want this to be our life. I want to move to Betazed."

Will convinced Deanna that she take the promotion and three months later they all moved to Betazed. With bags in hand their things ready to be transported down: Will and Deanna stood in front of The Fifth House Manor.

They walked up the front walk and Deanna almost knocked. Almost.

She opened the door and stepped into her childhood home. Their children followed them in, staying patiently behind them.

"Mr. Homn said he'd been here," Will said, looking around.

"He's coming down now, Will," Deanna whispered.

A moment later the tall valet appeared at the top of the stairs.

"He was putting a few of Mother's things in their trunks in the attic," Deanna told Will as Homn descended the stairs.

"Cadets," Will said to his children, "go scout out the second level. Kali, make sure Canan and The Baby share a room."

Kalila picked up The Baby and led the others up the stairs. "Fan out, Team."

They spoke to Mr. Homn and got everything settled and all the arrangements made. They also had their things beamed down from the Endeavor and Will wished the new Captain luck.

That evening Deanna stood at the doorway of the master bedroom, her mother's room. She felt Will come up behind her and wrapped his around her. "It seems so empty without her," Deanna whispered as Will rested his chin on her shoulder. "She filled the space."

Will kissed her cheek. "You'll fill the space now, Daughter of the Fifth House."

- - - - / - - - -


	9. Daughters of the Fifth House

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Nine: Daughters of the Fifth House

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Will and Deanna were happy has the heads of the Fifth House. Will fit in well with the other husbands of the Matriarchs. They all liked him and he enjoyed spending time with them at the various dinners and outings.

Deanna was fabulous taking her mother's place. Mr. Homn had fitted a few of Lwaxana's things for her and she looked absolutely radiant. It took a short while, but Deanna fell into the pattern of the other Matriarchs and she became everything her mother said she would.

Deanna was the youngest of the Council of Matriarchs, and the others coached her through it; never treating her like a child.

They respected her as a Daughter of the Fifth House and the daughter of Lwaxana Troi.

Two years after they moved in to the Fifth House Manor Will remembered sitting in their living room playing his trombone, as he often did those days. He felt the familiar twinge of his daughter coming home.

A second later the door opened and sixteen-year-old Kalila walked in with an extremely nervous boy in tow. "Daddy?" she called.

Will put his trombone down. "I'm in the living room, Sweetheart," Will said loud enough for her to hear.

Kali hurried lightly into the room and kissed her father's cheek. The boy followed shyly and stood nervously in the middle of the room. He looked around and shuffled his feet.

"Daddy, this is Rem Larax. He's one of the boys from school."

Will stood up and the boy held out his hand. Will shook it firmly.

"Captain Riker," Rem said in an almost firm voice.

Kali stepped between them and looked at her father. 'Be nice,' she mouthed to him. "Where's Mom?" she asked.

Will didn't take his eyes off Rem. "She's in the rose garden, Sweetie."

She kissed her father again. "I'm going to talk to her for a minute." She turned back to Rem and smiled. "Then I'll change and we can go." Kali ran out of the room towards the gardens.

"Our daughter is home, Imzadi," Will sent to his wife. "She brought a boy home with her and she is laying on the 'daddy's little girl' pretty thick. Apparently they're going somewhere tonight."

"Be kind, Imzadi. I can feel the boy's fright from here."

"So, Rem. Where are you taking my daughter this evening?" Will asked.

Rem cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "There's a small café on the campus. My cousin works there. Tonight there's a poetry reading and I thought we could go."

"The campus is a dangerous place," Will challenged.

"Not for a Daughter of the Fifth House, Sir. People often recognize her. She is . . . um . . . very beautiful." Rem cleared his throat again. "Sir."

Will smiled. He could see it in the boy's face. He was smitten. "She looks just like her mother. Will shook his head and remembered himself. "Keep her safe, Rem. I'm trusting you."

"Yes, Sir."

Will shook Rem's hand as Kali came down the stairs. Rem stared at her in a trance, Will glared at him.

Kali skipped over to Will and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back before 2230, I promise."

"Have a nice time, Sweetheart," Deanna said, coming into the room.

"Be safe, Kali," he said.

"I will, Daddy," she called walked out the door with Rem.

"That young man is smitten," Deanna said, still looking towards the door.

Will turned and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close to him. "You 'Daughters of the Fifth House' are irresistible." Will began to nibble at her neck. "I can't wait until you go through the Phase. Then we'll have _so_ much fun."

"Ah, yes." Deanna ran her fingers through Will's hair. "I remember, I'm no fun." She sent a few images of her being 'no fun' through Will's mind."

Will became a little more aggressive on her neck and pulled her body flush against his. "Where are the kids?"

Deanna pushed him back. "Not now, Imzadi. We have a Matriarchal dinner to go to. After that," she winked her before turning from him. "I'm all yours."

- - - - / - - - -


	10. Culture

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Ten: Culture

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Will and Deanna saw a lot of Rem Larax over the next several years. He took Kali to dances, dinner, and parties. He was often seen at the Fifth House Manor, until Kali moved out, onto the college campus. Then he was at her dorm often, and every time Kali came home he was there.

Six years after Will first met him, Rem asked Kali to marry him.

The Matriarchal Council was less then thrilled because of Rem's lack of stature, but Deanna gently reminded them that both she and her mother married humans of low stature.

The Council caved because they were all so fond of Will.

Kali and Rem got married in a tradition Betazoid ceremony. All of Will and Deanna's friends from the old Enterprise-D were invited. –Jason Chambers was right, it was easier the second time.

The reception was a ball. Rem's three younger sisters, all in the early years of womanhood, dragged Admiral Picard, Captain Worf, and Captain Data out onto the dance floor.

Seven years and two children's weddings later: Deanna was through the Phase. Will had been feeling a little anxious all day, but couldn't figure out why.

Deanna got home and went straight into her office. Will could feel her restlessness, but couldn't put his finer on it. He walked to her office and knocked before entering. "Deanna? Are you alright?"

Deanna sat at her desk. She didn't look focused. "That depends on who you talk to."

"That's the most cryptic answer I've ever heard." He watched her for a second. "If I ask you?"

"Terrible."

"If I ask me?" he asked inching into her office.

"Irresistible."

Will smiled. "That's not fair, Imzadi. I always think you're irresistible." Deanna sighed and tried not to look up at him. "Deanna? Imzadi, are you going through the phase?"

Deanna nodded and dropped her head.

"See, you are fun on the inside."

Deanna threw a PADD at him

For about a week and a half Deanna barely touched Will. They both felt anxious all the time. Will just tried to shield his mind from her.

He wasn't very successful. One long day at work and he was ready to go home and have his wife for dinner. Will was just about to tell his secretary that he'd be leaving when her voice came over the COMM system.

"Sir, your wife is here to see you," she said.

"Thank you, Erma. Send her in, please."

Deanna walked in and stared at Will with a fire in her eyes he was certain he'd _never_ seen. He stood and rounded the desk in his office. He steeled his own hunger with a deep breath.

"Hello, Dear," he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Deanna pressed herself against him and kissed him. Her nimble fingers unzipped his jacket before he realized what was happening.

"Deanna! We can't do this now. I have a meeting at 1600."

She slipped her fingers inside his open jacket and caressed his back. "We _can_ do this now. 1600 can wait."

"Erma, can you hold my calls and leave me undisturbed?"

"Yes, Captain."

Deanna smiled and continued to remove Will's uniform.

A short time later, about 1600, Erma's voice came over the speakers in his office.

Will looked up from his wife's chest. He caught his breath for a second before responding. "Can I get back to you, Erma?"

"Captain, Admiral Trumpour is here."

"Already?" he asked, shifting his position. Deanna was motionless beneath him.

"Sir, it's just after 1600."

"Five me a few minutes to finish up here, then I'll be out."

"Yes, Sir."

Deanna cocked an eyebrow. "'Finish up here?'"

"What would you have me say, Imzadi? 'Let me finish having sex with my wife?'"

Deanna laughed.

From that day on, Deanna was good at _not_ going to Will's office in the middle of the day; she got her fill at home. One night, their anniversary, she walked into their bedroom to be greeted by Will. He was wearing nothing but a smile, and dripping in chocolate.

She dropped whatever she had been holding, she forgot what it was. Deanna removed her shirt and licked some of the chocolate off Will's collar bone. "Mmm," she said, licking her lips, "chocolate."

Will lick off some of the chocolate she's gotten on her shoulder. "Mmm, wife."

- - - - / - - - -


	11. A Natural Part of Life

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Chapter Eleven: A Natural Part of Life

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

The next several years brought Will and Deanna good fortune. All their children grew up and moved away. Canan and The Baby joined Starfleet, Aaron was an analyst for the Federation Special Ops, Little Brother was a professor at one of the quadrant's prominent engineering colleges, and Kali was an accomplished writer.

The morning Deanna didn't wake up was one day that none of them would forget, except Will.

There had been a terrorist attack on the base. Will had already gone home for the day, but Deanna stayed late and was in the heart of the explosion. She lived sixteen more hours.

She was only sixty-nine, but she wasn't strong enough to fight burns of that nature.

Kali, her husband, siblings, and their spouses all went to the Fifth House Manor for the service. Kali and Rem stayed a week with Will, who seemed to be acting just as a man who lost his beloved wife should.

Kali and Rem left to their own home, but returned for a quick visit three days later. "Dad?" she called as she walked in.

Will almost leapt down the stairs. "There you are! Where have you been? I was so worried." Will wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Kali asked.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Imzadi," he whispered.

"Imzadi?"

Will didn't seem to hear her.

Over the next several days Kali and Rem stayed at the Manor with Will. He seemed content being near Kali, thinking she was his Deanna; his Imzadi. He often saw Rem and asked where Kali was. He sometimes realized who Kali was, but forgot as soon as Deanna was needed in his mind.

Kali and Rem slept in the guest room and Will didn't notice anything was different at night.

Until one night; about a week and a half into his dementia. Kali kissed her father's cheek and went to bed. She curled up in her husband's arms. "Oh, Remy, what are we going to do? We can't keep going on like this. Dad can't keep going on like this."

Rem kissed her hair and tightened his grip on her. "We'll think of something, Sweetheart."

About a half-an-hour to an hour later Will walked up the stairs in the Fifth House Manor. Tonight, he didn't walk all the way to his bedroom, the one he shared with Deanna, but he stopped at the guest room. He opened the door and saw his wife, or who he thought was his wife, lying in bed with another man.

He grabbed the blanket and ripped it back. "What is this?" he yelled.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Kali asked, getting out of bed.

"Deanna, Imzadi? Why? Why would you do this to me? to us?" he pleaded.

"Will," Rem said, getting up, "it's alright."

"Stay out of this!" Will turned a landed a punch on Rem's jaw that send his sprawling back.

Kali screeched on impact. She clutched her father's chest. "Daddy," she sobbed. "Look at me." She turned his face to meet her gaze. "You have to remember," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "It's me. Your daughter. Your Little Kalila. Daddy, please, remember."

His eyes seemed to clear. "Kalila?" He looked off; Kali could tell he was searching for his bond. "Where's your mother?"

Will remembered from that day on.

- - - - / - - - -


	12. Epilogue

Change One Thing: Lifetime Worth of Memories

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Nope, not claiming any ownership here. They're different events, but the same people and we all know how Star Trek loves their "Alternate Universe(s)"

- - - - -

Upon Will's request Kali and Rem moved into the Fifth House Manor and he moved into a modest apartment. He lived there for twenty-four more years before dying of a rare heart condition. He was then interred next to his beloved.

"My father," Kali said at his funeral, "made many mistakes in his life; some larger than others; but he always knew how to make it better. He once told me 'Just clean it up, you can't change the fact that you spilled, it's a part of life.'

"So is death, my friends. Who knows what's next; or what would happen if you could change one thing."

- - - - / - - - -

- - - - / - - - -

Thanks for reading my story. Review, please. We all know how much I love reviews!


End file.
